Azumi (Future Timeline)
Azumi is an anthropomorphic demon in the Star Fox Series (fanon). Who is possessed by a spirit demon SHe is the evil twin clone and sister of Nikita 's /rival and The team of Star Wolf. she was Nikita's subconscious And created from Andross nephew Andrew Oiknney to create a perfect replica version of Nikita and possibly to replace her or kill her. Appearance Azumi appearance take up like her Past Counterpart form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder- skills her body figure takes up from her Good half which she wear slutty outfits or the clothes similar to her main timline self does which seems to be fine with it or wear it whatever. personality In contrast to her main timeline self, befor going completely insane azumi Who is very much similar to Nikita wanted to impress to improve with everybody but however after all the torture of hate and find something that she wasn't supposed to touch that completely possess her which turn her into a homicidal maniac as Future azumi personality is extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. She however is very mercy and self-restraint, as also very vain when it came to her appearance. She however will kill anything to accomplish her main goals and sexual it also shows that she likes to see her Good half suffer to death after sexual torturing her crush fox Mccloud in a painful way and doesn't take any responsibilities for what she had conclusively done however she shows to be very hypocritical of mocking her and laughing at the pain she feels, which according to her evil half she loves joying other peoples pain which it show she is very masochist of pain or sexual desires. History Azumi was born on Anti Corneria which is the opposite of Corneria where everybody personalities are different as she begin to train to impress her father sora everyone begin to hate her for improving but sora boss rick force sora to discipline his daughter for doing a great job as azumi quietly did not understand why her father hate her for improving as she begins to grow up as a teenager the problem begins to get much worse as she begins to become bully with negativity telling her father about it which her father did not do anything about it causing her to have a mental breakdown and cry for all The negative words of worthless useless and a nobody which azumi found something One night while touches it it had possessed her completely and enjoyed the power as well. As one day went by when she begins to train a couple of people had nitpick at her which caused her to go completely insane and stabbing one of the crew members in the eye and enjoy the pain he was having when sora find out what his daughter had done he was forced to put his daughter in a cell yelling at her father and call him a ungrateful bastard father she escaped but not realizing her body begins to fade away however she needed to hide remain which however find another female who looks exactly like her and begin to use her as a new host until she is reborn again. Reborn Relationships * Wolf O'Donnell *Pigma Dengar *Leon Powalski *Andrew Oiknney *Panther Caroso Powers and abilities * Shapeshifting *Claws *Possession Trival * Azumi is very much like Dark Samus Gallery Demon child.jpeg Future Azumi.png B0DFC440-E789-43B4-BE62-E0639613D424.JPG|I killed your Lover 3A66115F-6793-47A8-B6D5-0443D19565BD.PNG|Cant let you do that kid 5663D53D-9B4C-4AD2-8887-8E902033466A.PNG 57A5F2E1-7EB4-4D23-BB4A-D76BA3F0E2A9.PNG Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Twins Category:Evil Clones Category:Female Villains Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Villains Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Clones Category:Demons Category:Ninjas Category:Dark Beings Category:Possessed People Category:Alive Category:Japanese